


мерзкая история

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; микисуги — такое же порождение живых нитей, как и нуй, их жизнь под надзором рагье





	мерзкая история

**Author's Note:**

> фичок времен еще трансляции klk, по теориям с одной фан-группы. вероятно немного оосный микисуги

Под светлом ламп тускло сверкает начищенная до блеска плитка. Она белая, как и все вокруг: стены, потолок, даже _их_ одежда. И кожа — белая-белая, сливается с окружающим их миром. Неестественно белая кожа, не как у людей. Но оно и верно, они не люди. Куда им до людей. Они намного выше этих тварей.  
  
У хозяйки тоже белые волосы, такие же белые одежды, такая же бледная кожа. Она — как они, она — их _мать_ , та, кому они обязаны жизнью. Она иногда посещает их и долго осматривает их — ведь _ее дети_ должны быть идеальны, как и она сама. Они называют ее не иначе, как _матушкой_ , а она их — по их именам. Нулевой и Четвертая. Матушка тоже носит номер, она — Первая, но ее очень злит, когда ее так называют. Нулевой знает, он однажды назвал. Матушка говорит, что когда она закончит с источником энергии для их общего прародителя — исконной живой нити — то она даст им нормальные имена. Они будут создавать идеальную расу вместе. Втроем.  
  
Нулевой, Первая и Четвертая.  
  
— Ты рассердишь maman, если не будешь есть. Четвертая намного младше Нулевого, не так много видела, но умеет выводить его из себя. Кладет руку ему на плечо, приближается и смотрит на него своим большими синими глазами. — Ты слишком своеволен. Maman этого не оценит. Не веди себя так, словно ты один из _этих_...  
  
Она кривит свое милое личико каждый раз, когда говорит о источнике энергии для их общего прародителя. Исконной живой нити.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно это плохо, — равнодушно говорит Нулевой, ковыряя ложкой белое клейкое вещество в тарелке. С тех пор, как он себя помнил, он всегда ел эту дрянь. Каждый день. Кроме своего дня рождения (так Матушка окрестила день, когда Нулевой получил свой номер), тогда ему приносили красные яблоки. Ну, и на день рождение Четвертой, конечно. Правда тогда вместо яблок Матушка давала им сладкое. Мерзость.  
  
— Ты намного старше меня, ты ближе всех к maman, в конце концов ты прототип... — Это здесь ни при чем.  
  
— Я не про это. Четвертая утаскивает ложку у Нулевого и подносит ее к его рту. Тот хмуро смотрит на нее. —Ты _идеальней_ , понимаешь? Я родилась в утробе у живых нитей, Вторая и Третья - дочери матушки, а ты... Ты был создан не так, как все мы. Не такой человечный. Ты — это _она_ , ты был создан из ее генов. Ты ближе всех к maman.  
  
— Я лишь прототип, — отмахивается от нее Нулевой.  
  
Перестает обращать на Четвертую внимания и наконец начинает есть жидкую кашицу, такую же белую, как и все тут вокруг. Чувствует, что Четвертая проводит руками по его спине и касается шеи, где стоит _ошейник_ , не дающий ранам затянуться под действием регенерации — синхронизация с исконной живой нитью проводилась регулярно раз в неделю. Матушка заботилась о своих детях и не позволяла им прекратить эти сеансы лишь из-за того, что рана затянулась.  
  
Пальчики Четвертой тянутся к горлу Нулевого и нежно обхватывают его. Сначала слабо, потом чуть сильнее — Нулевой чувствует давление, он хватает Четвертую за руку, пытаясь выбраться из ее крепкой хватки, но она не отпускает. Ее прекрасно личико обезображивается ужасной улыбкой, она рычит.  
  
— Почему именно ты?! Почему не я?! Матушка всегда отдает тебе предпочтение, потому что ты не такой, как мы со Второй и Третьей, потому что ты был самым первым, первее даже Матушки.  
  
Она крепко сжимает руки. Чувствует, как пульсирует ошейник. Нити реагируют.  
  
— Я хочу быть ее любимицей. Я, не ты. Вторая провалилась на синхронизации, Третья умерла сразу же после нее, а ты... Ты... Идеально слившийся, говорит она?!  
  
Четвертая резко разжимает руки. Нулевой дергается вперед и отскакивает от Четвертой на несколько метров, с прищуром смотрит на нее и потирает глотку, на которой остались царапины из-за острых коготков Четвертой. Они не заживают.  
  
— Идеально?! Да ты единственный из слившихся, кто не способен к регенерации!  
  
Четвертая заливается смехом, ее красиво личико становится все безобразней и безобразней. Нулевой молча смотрит на нее, не говоря ничего. Да, собственно, и нечего говорить-то.  
  
— Жалкий прототип!  
  


***

  
  
Перед Нулевым стоит Первая — в своем неизменном белом халате и золотистых очках. Она красива, изящна, Нулевому нравится эта женщина. Внешне. Характер у нее такой же поганый, как и у Четвертой, которая каждый раз подмазывается к Матушке (Нулевой сам этим не брезговал, но не так часто). Она равнодушно смотрит на какие-то бумажки.  
  
— На прошлой неделе вы опять разорвали в клочья моего сотрудника.  
  
Четвертая сзади хихикает. Это была ее идея, Нулевой не соглашался. Но живые нити взяли вверх — им нужна была энергия не от тощих тел, питающихся лишь кашкой, а от людей. Настоящих людей, которые живут не в белых комнатах. Матушка вдруг улыбается, но выглядит так, словно скалится. Как волчица.  
  
— Неплохо. Чем меньше в вас человечности, тем лучше. — А Нулевой считает, что человечность — это не так уж и плохо, — встревает Четвертая.  
  
На нее смотрят две пары глаз, одна с ненавистью, другая — с еле видным удивлением. Матушка пожимает плечами.  
  
— Понабрался от ваших предыдущих учителей. Скоро избавится, когда доведем дело до конца.  
  
Матушка, конечно же, говорит о пробуждении исконной нити. Нулевой щурится, когда она и Четвертая смотрят на него, но виду не подает. "Человечность... Я веду себя так, как мне хочется..." — тихо рычит он.  
  
— А в вас осталась человечность, maman? — наконец, спрашивает Нулевой.  
  
Четвертая за спиной Первой показывает, что она свернет шею прототипу, если тот продолжит задавать неподобающие вопросы их матушке. Первая задумывается, но не надолго.  
  
— Разумеется, — смеется она. — Но это ненадолго. В конце концов, такой глупости, как человечность, нет места на планете Кокон.  
  


***

  
  
На смену умершему сотруднику приходит новый, его цель все та же — обучать Нулевого и Четвертую знаниям о мире вокруг, о том, что должно их окружать помимо белых стен. Он не нравится ни Четвертой, ни Нулевому, он злой и ворчливый. Горбатый, с большой бородой и одним глазом — он не похож на предыдущих красавчиков, которых присылала Матушка. Не ведет себя высокомерно, не старается подружиться с детьми, просто учит. А когда Четвертая начинает грубить, он таскает ее за ухо.  
  
— Хочу предыдущего! — визжит она, смотря на нового учителя. Сидит далеко от него, рычит и скалится, словно собака. Всем своим видом показывает, что готова разорвать этого наглеца. Он не проживет дольше остальных учителей. Он лишь жалкий человек.  
  
— Не стоило отрывать ему голову, — смеется над ней Нулевой.  
  
Четвертая щурится. В тот день она чуть не отрывает ему ухо.  
  


***

  
  
У нового сотрудника странное имя — Иссин Матой. Да и вообще оно у него _есть_ , Четвертая и Нулевой свои получат не скоро, только когда Матушка разрешит. А еще у нового сотрудника есть баночка с какой-то коричневой жидкостью, от которой слезятся глаза. Он говорит, что эта штука называется _йод_.  
  
— Будешь дергаться — будет больнее, — предупреждает он. Мажет ухо ватной палочкой, делает это долго, словно специально. Четвертая сидит в противоположном углу и с нескрываемой радостью наблюдает за тем, как куксится Нулевой.  
  
— Я же сказал — не дергайся. — Я не обязан слушать какого-то человека! — рычит Нулевой, увертывается.  
  
Отшатывается от нового сотрудника, так нагло ворвавшегося в их белую-белую комнату со своими совершенно новыми уставами, где он — главный, а не они. Нулевой указывает на него пальцем. Рычит еще громче.  
  
— Не обязан, не обязан! Я выше тебя, корм для нитей!  
  
Матой смотрит на него так же, как смотрит на Четвертую, когда та выпендривается. Тяжело и угрожающе, внутри у Нулевого все съеживается, он взглядом ищет место, где можно спрятаться от этого взгляда. У Матой всего один глаз, но он намного страшнее, чем Матушка. Чем все предыдущие сотрудники. Нулевой вообще впервые боится.  
  
— Выше?  
  
Матой вдруг смеется. Хрипло и громко, Нулевой боится еще больше. Это неправильно, такой реакции не должно было быть. Он должен был таскать его за ухо, как делал это с Четвертой.  
  
— Да чем ты отличаешься от меня, мальчик? Ничем. Ты хвалишься тем, чего у тебя нет. У твой глупой подружки есть эта ее регенерация, а у тебя? Он хитро смотрит на Нулевого. — А у тебя ее нет. Ты такой же, как и я. Ничем не отличаешься от человека.  
  
Сзади от смеха загибается Четвертая. Лежит на полу и смеется во весь голос, указывает на Нулевого своим тонким пальчиком и улыбается.  
  
— Даже какой-то жалкий человек сказал, что ты — лишь отребье! Неспособный к синхронизации! Мы с Матушкой — бессмертны, а ты — лишь жалкий мусор, не ушедший далеко от человека! Ты нужен ей лишь для воссоздания идеальной расы! Отребье, отребье, отребье!  
  


***

  
  
— Ну и как прошли испытания?  
  
Матой всегда спрашивает у Нулевого это. После каждой тренировки, которую организует им Матушка. Нулевой пожимает плечами — точно так же, как и всегда. Правда Матушка вроде говорила про повышение выносливости, (она говорит, что в этом виновен возраст), но регенерация ускоряться не хотела. Словно нити специально дразнили Нулевого, показывая, что он ничем от жалких людей не отличается.  
  
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, мальчик.  
  
Он никогда не называет Нулевого по номеру. Говорит, мол, номера не для людей, чем злит Нулевого, ведь _я не человек, не жалкий корм для нитей!_ В этот раз Нулевой не злится. Расстроенно ковыряет ложкой кашу и украдкой поглядывает на Матой. Вздыхает. Они одни в белой-белой комнате, Четвертая сейчас с Матушкой продолжает тренировки.  
  
— Первая ее хвалит... Нулевой перестает называть Матушку именно Матушкой. Злится, может быть? Обижается? Он не знает, как называется это чувство. — Постоянно говорит, что Четвертая прекрасна, что ее нити настолько мощные, что ей даже не нужен всепокров, она и так сильна. А мне она ничего не говорит.  
  
— Может, тебе так кажется? Матой странный. Подбадривает его, зачем? Нулевой же оскорблял людей, а он все равно так к нему относится. Не как другие наставники; не как Четвертая.  
  
— Нет. Это все Четвертая... Она... Подлиза! Ложка стучит по миске с белой кашицей. Нулевой рычит и откидывает ее в сторону. — Постоянно подлизывается ко Первой, видите ли, она такая милая и идеальная, а я — никто. Понимаешь?! Никто!  
  
— Завидуешь? Матой смеется. Смотрит на Нулевого и усмехается во весь голос. Треплет его по голове и шутливо ворчит. — Говорит он тут плохое, про людей. А сам ведешь себя так, словно ты не Нулевой, а обычный мальчишка. Зависть — не для высших существ, ты меня же убеждал тут, что вы такими глупостями не страдаете. Эх ты-и...  
  
Нулевой рассеянно смотрит в пол и не возражает, не кричит о том, что сравнивать его с человеком — огромная глупость. Впервые.  
  


***

  
  
— Это скучно. Это глупо. Это не нужно. Четвертая говорит это Иссину в лицо и кривит свое личико. Тот не реагирует, его внимание сосредоточенно на Нулевом. — История корма для живых нитей — бесполезный балласт знаний. Все равно вы все пойдете на корм, а останемся лишь мы, идеальная раса. Ну, не совсем...  
  
Она хитро улыбается и смотрит на Нулевого. Тот не реагирует.  
  
Он читает книжку и думает, что история — это правда _интересно._ Какими бы не были низкими существами эти люди, про эволюцию было интересно читать. Про становления общества. Про изобретения. Разве глупый корм мог такое создать? Вряд ли. Нулевой отдает книжку Матой. — А еще есть? — интересуется он.  
  
Матой смеется и кивает, обещает потом принести еще, что-нибудь интересней. Нулевой думает, что его впервые что-то заинтересовало. Впервые его белая жизнь в этой белой комнате начала приобретать краски.  
  
Удивительный мир лежит за стенами этой белой комнаты, а он живет тут с Четвертой.  
  
— Что, приобщаешься к глупому обществу корма для нитей, да? — ехидно интересуется Четвертая. Скалит зубки. — Ересь все это, нас учат ереси, а ты веришь. Этот старикашка хочет, чтобы ты пожалел людей, не дал Матушке пустить их на корм. А ты веришь.  
  
Тогда Нулевой впервые ударяет Четвертую. В лицо, не пожалел, что она слабее и младше его. Тогда он впервые замечает, что Матой одобрительно смотрит на него. Впервые его жизнь приобретает краски.  
  


***

  
  
Четвертая жалуется Матушке. Ей дают отдельного учителя, больше она с Иссином не видится. Нулевой думает, что это странно, что Матушка позволила такое, но не сильно заботится об этом — ему было важно лишь общение с этим странным человеком с одним глазом.  
  
Иссин Матой показал Нулевому совершенно иной мир, показал, что не все люди — жалкие создания, как те учителя, что были до этого старика. Он заставил Нулевого дышать и жить совершенно иначе, он заставил его думать так, как тот не думал никогда.  
  
Нулевой не хотел признавать, но он привязался к этому старику. Ему было интересно все то, что говорил этот человек, Нулевой ловил каждое его слово и наслаждался теми часами, которые они проводили вместе. Одноглазый старик стал для Нулевого чем-то большим, чем обычным учителем. Это было то странное чувство, которое он раньше испытывал к Матушке.  
  
Он смог понять, что это, только тогда, когда Матой заговорил о своей жизни. Семье.  
  
— А у меня дочь есть. Мы, правда, с ней редко видимся, но все же... Он улыбается. — Вы с ней похожи. Два таких же дерзких дурака, которые творят, что хотят. Хотя, конечно, в вас намного больше общего, чем кажется...  
  
— Ей повезло. У нее есть родители, — Нулевой хмурится. Не любит он эту тему. — А леди Рагье тебе что, не мать? - шутливо удивляется Матой. Нулевой качает головой. — Она? Нет конечно. Она сама говорила, просто я лишь создание из живых нитей и ее генов, даже Нуй — ее дочь, а я лишь так... Ее копия.  
  
— Что, хочешь, можешь меня "папой" называть? Матой опять смеется. Он просто шутит, Нулевой сначала фыркает и думает, что это глупо. Но потом думает еще. И внезапно соглашается. — Стой-стой, серьезно?  
  
Матой вдруг замолкает, удивленно смотрит на Нулевого, а потом вновь смеется, но гораздо громче, даже сгибается пополам. Нулевой обиженно отворачивается.  
  
— И что в этом такого? Сам виноват, что предложил!  
  
Он замолкает, когда Матой треплет его по голове и улыбается. Говорит, что не против, раз мальчишка так хочет — то пускай. Иссин умиляется и думает о том, что даже гены Рагье и ее вредное влияние не могут подавить в человечность в этом мальчишке.  
  
Нулевой рассказывает ему _все_. Признается во всем, рассказывает о самых страшных мыслях, о которых говорить с Четвертой и Матушкой было бы нельзя. Доверяет ему все свои сокровенные мысли.  
  
Тогда Нулевой еще не знает, что дочь учителя — Рюко Матой — та самая Третья, якобы погибшая во время синхронизации с живыми нитями. Не знает, что Матой — тот самый муж Рагье, чьи гены тоже послужили для создания Нулевого. Он узнает это лишь годы спустя, чем будет неприятно удивлен — выходит, Иссин Матой тоже скрывал страшные секреты. И не все рассказывал.  
  


***

  
  
Потом Матушка синхронизируется с нитями лучше и узнает страшную правду — планета Кокон умрет вместе с человечеством. О воссоздании идеальной расы можно было забыть, но Матушку это не волнует. Она лишь улыбается и говорит, что ее проект можно закрыть. Проект — это она про Нулевого и Четвертую. Особенно про Нулевого, который ничем не отличается от обычного человека.  
  
Четвертая громко и радостно смеется, бегает вокруг Нулевого и показывает ему язык. Эту новость им сообщает сама Матушка, в присутствии Иссина. Тот не меняется в лице, в отличие от Нулевого. Он бледнеет. Пятится назад. Вжимается в стену и дрожит всем телом.  
  
— Как... Не нужен?.. — Все просто!  
  
Матушка хлопает в ладоши. Улыбается, треплет по голове Четвертую и смотрит на Нулевого так, словно объявляет ему не о его казни, а что-то банальное.  
  
— Ты же высшее существо, сын мой, разве тебя будет волновать что-то вроде смерти? В конце концов ты станешь частью исконной нити, которая с радостью примет к себе тебя, _своего_ сына!  
  
Она уже не называет его "мой сын", она говорит, что он сын нитей. Она отрекается от него, а он ничего не может с этим поделать, может только дрожать и пятиться. И ненавидеть Четвертую, которая так противно смеется.  
  
— У меня тогда будет конференция, так что я не смогу присутствовать, — воркует Матушка. — За процессом последит профессор Матой, верно?  
  
Их учитель кивает. Даже не меняется в лице. Нулевой хочет крикнуть ему в лицо, что он-то верил этому старику, даже понабрался от него этой глупой _человечности_ , а он так просто предал его и отдает на растерзание живым нитям.  
  
Нулевой ничего не может. Он просто кивает и понимает, что уже смирился со своей судьбой.  
  


***

  
  
— А Четвертая имя получила, ты знаешь?..  
  
Матой стоит рядом с ним. Они в большом зале, где находится исконная нить. Сейчас Нулевой станет ее частью, ему не верится, что все закончится так быстро. Ему страшно. Ему не хочется умирать. Куда делась его былая гордость, холодность, ненависть к людскому роду? _Почему_ он начал меняться?  
  
— Ага. Она говорила. Хариме Нуй, глупое имя, — неохотно признается Нулевой.  
  
Ему не хочется в последние мгновения своей жизни говорить об этой дурочке. Но Иссин почему-то заводит разговор о ней.  
  
— Она так громко хвасталась им, что я закрыл ей рот рукой. Она укусила меня, представляешь?.. — Нуй может, — охотно соглашается Матой.  
  
— Сказала, что такое отребье, как я, без имени и способностей, не может прикасаться к ней. Я над ней посмеялся, а она закричала. Прибежали эти работники в масках и костюмах... Словно я их присутствием своим заражу...  
  
Нулевой обиженно пинает землю. Покров под ногами теплый и мягкий, он чувствует это босыми ногами. Словно живой.  
  
— Не хочу тянуть. Что Первая тебе там сказала? — Она много что говорила, — важно говорит Матой.  
  
Достает из кармана какие-то пилюли, сует их в руку Нулевому и говорит, чтобы тот глотал. Видите ли, это ускорит процесс. Исконная нить еще спит, не будет же поглощение длиться вечно? Нулевой не возражает, послушно глотает таблетки.  
  
Тогда он не понял, процесс _чего именно_ ускоряют эти таблетки. Его начинает тошнить, в глазах все плывет, он сгибается пополам и, кажется, садится на пол. Потом видит нити, тянущиеся к нему, свет — и ничего.  
  
Где-то на задворках сознания раздается успокаивающий голос Матой о том, что все будет хорошо. Нулевой не верит.  
  


***

  
  
Просыпается Нулевой в какой-то темной комнате на чем-то странном, что видит впервые (потом ему рассказывают, что эта штука называется _диван_ ). После белых-белых стен той комнаты, где он прожил всю свою жизнь, это место кажется ему слишком темным и мрачным. И каким-то неправильным — тут не так стерильно.  
  
Потом он видит Матой — тот стоит около стола и что-то разбирает. Бумажки какие-то, подписывает, охает и вздыхает. Не поднимает головы, Нулевой думает, что тот его не видит, но ошибается.  
  
— Я же говорил — все будет хорошо, — ворчит он в своей привычной манере.  
  
Нулевой ничего не понимает — он же мгновение назад был отдан на растерзание живым нитям, как более ненужный прототип. В ушах противно звенел смех Нуй.  
  
— Живые нити обмануть легко. Надо знать как. Иссин смеется. Нулевой еще ничего не знает о том, что точно так же его учитель обманул свою жену и забрал Третью. Свою дочь.  
  
— Почему ты меня спас? — Ты же не хотел умирать, — Матой удивляется. — Тем более, я же не Кирюин... то есть не Рагье. Он заходится в кашле. — Это для нее ты лишь прототип и не заслуживший жизни образец, а для меня — обычный мальчишка. Я не делю живых существ на идеальных и на корм для нитей, ты для меня — такой же человек, как и все. И пускай в твоем теле нити, все равно они ничего не значат.  
  
Вместо ошейника Нулевой чувствует лишь плотно обмотанную ткань. Больше не будет никаких синхронизаций, больше не будет никаких нитей, больше не будет Четвертой и Матушки, ни-че-го из старой жизни.  
  
Если бы Нулевой захотел, он бы заплакал. Но плакать — это между прочим глупо и не солидно, а потому он ограничивается банальным шмыгом и вздохом. Значит, Матой его не предал. Значит, для Матой — он такой же человек.  
  
На сердце стало легче. Теперь Нулевой не обязан нести ту ношу, что взвалила на него Первая, не обязан слушать глупую Четвертую. Точнее, Рагье и Нуй. Матой говорит, что не делит людей? Значит и Нулевой не будет. В конце концов эти две дамочки — такие же люди. В какой-то степени. А номера — не для людей.  
  
— Мне тоже нужно имя, — говорит Нулевой.  
  
Матой думает не долго. Новое имя не очень нравится Нулевому, в конце концов он привык к номеру, а не к _такому._ Но он не жалуется и от души благодарит профессора, который не только вытащил его из той бесцветного небытия, но и подарил жизнь. И настоящее имя.  
  
— Ну что, Айкуро Микисуги, доволен? — смеется Матой. Айкуро смеется вместе с ним — впервые искренне за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
